


Im Regen

by Feuchen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur ne kleine One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Regen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habs mit dem Pairing einfach ... :'D

Seufzend stand er unter dem Vordach des großen Gebäudes, während er das Plätschern des Regens beobachtete. Na super, warum fing es ausgerechnet jetzt an zu regnen? Er hatte zwar eigentlich nichts gegen Regen und schon gar nicht, wenn es ein schöner Sommerregen, wie dieser, war, aber musste es ausgerechnet heute sein? Er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen, aber das konnte er bei dem Wetter ja schon fast vergessen, denn es sah nicht so aus, als wenn es in nächster Zeit aufhörte. Mehr, als wenn es sich einzuregnen schien. Wenn er jetzt weiter fuhr, würde er bei der nächsten Adresse nur klitschnass ankommen und das war eindeutig nicht gut.  
"Hihihi~ Probleme?", hörte er diese unverwechselbare Stimme neben sich, worauf er erst recht aufstöhnte und leicht mit den Augen rollte.  
"Was willst du denn jetzt, Jaegar?", murrte er und blickte weiter dem Regen zu, wie er unaufhaltsam auf den Weg plätscherte.  
"Zufällig stehst du vor dem Eingang des Public Security Mainteance Bureau...", sagte Jaegar mit diesem leichten Grinsen, "und du siehst eindeutig so aus, als wenn du Schutz vor dem Regen brauchst."  
"Hm, ein wenig vielleicht", seufzte er nur kopfschüttelnd, "aber eher, weil ich noch etwas auszuliefern habe und keine Lust habe, bis dahin zu nass zu werden."  
"Ich könnte dir ja helfen, Crow... hihihi", lachte Jaegar und stützte sich hinter ihnen an der Hauswand neben der Tür ab.  
Leicht fragend zog Crow eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihn, "seit wann bist du so hilfsbereit?"  
"...Vielleicht habe ich meine Gründe?", kicherte Jaegar leicht fragend, während er ihn weiterhin anblickte, "was ist?"  
Eigentlich war es eine gute Möglichkeit zumindest nicht zu nass zu werden, bis er diese eine Lieferung erledigt hatte, aber irgendwie traute Crow ihm einfach nicht so richtig. "...Okay."  
"Hihihi~", kicherte Jaegar und ließ eine kleine Limousine vorfahren, "steig ein, wohin musst du noch?"  
"Hier hin", hielt Crow ihm einen Zettel mit der Adresse hin, bevor er einstieg.  
"Okay", nickte Jaegar, gab dem Fahrer die Anweisung und ließ sich dann ebenfalls innerhalb der Limousine nieder.  
"...Jetzt sag aber mal, warum bist du so freundlich gerade?", blickte Crow ihn ernst an, als sich die Limousine in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.  
"Warum nicht? Hihihi~ Muss ich dafür denn einen Grund haben, Crow?", schaute Jaegar ihn grinsend an, "musst du danach noch etwas erledigen eigentlich?"  
"Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du keinen Grund hast", murmelte Crow und schüttelte dann den Kopf auf die weitere Frage, "nein."  
"Soll ich dich dann auch bis nach Satellite bringen?", fragte Jaegar ruhig nach und zum ersten Mal hatte Crow für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass er ein ernsthaftes Lächeln zeigte, was aber so schnell wieder verschwunden war, dass er es sich auch eingebildet haben könnte.  
"Nee, lass mal", schüttelte Crow den Kopf, "vom Public Security Mainteance Bureau kann ich auch so zurück fahren... Ein bisschen Regen schadet ja nicht."  
"Okay, gut", nickte Jaegar, "wenn du meinst."

Auf dem Rest des Weges schwiegen sie sich an und auch, als sie nach Crows letzter Lieferung des Tages, auf dem Rückweg waren, war es relativ still zwischen ihnen.  
"Hm... irgendwas ist doch heute, sonst würdest du nicht so anders sein, als sonst", sagte Crow nun doch und blickte ihn skeptisch an.  
"Warum denn, hihihi?", kicherte Jaegar nur, "es ist wirklich nichts."  
"Das glaubt dir doch keiner", sagte Crow und sah ihn ernst an, als er merkte, dass sie anhielten, "irgendetwas ist doch!"  
"Das bildest du dir ein, Crow. Hihihi~", sagte Jaegar und öffnete die Tür, um auszusteigen und den kurzen Weg durch den Regen bis zu dem Vordach zu gehen.  
"Was soll ich mir einbilden?", fragte Crow nach und stieg hinter ihm aus, der Regen war ihm jetzt gerade relativ egal, da er viel zu verwirrt von Jaegar war, wie der heute drauf war.  
"Das ich irgendwie anders wäre, hihihi", lachte Jaegar und grinste ihn an, schritt ein bis zwei Schritte wieder zurück und ließ sich von dem Sommerregen ein wenig nass regnen, während er den anderen anblickte.  
"Du bist anders, als normalerweise!", bestand Crow auf seine Meinung, den Regen hatte er schon fast ausgeblendet.  
"Hihihi~ vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte Jaegar dann ruhig kichernd und schritt auf ihn zu, "...aber eigentlich wollte ich dir einfach nur aus dieser Lage raus helfen." Er legte den Kopf schief, drückte Crow einen kurzen Kuss auf und drehte sich um, schritt auf das große Gebäude zu und verschwand mit einem "bis bald mal" im Inneren.  
Verwirrt starrte Crow ihm nach, während er von dem Sommerregen inzwischen ziemlich durchnässt war. Was war denn das jetzt bitte?! "Hat der gerade wirklich...?" Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf, ging zu seinem Black Bird, setzte sich seinen Helm auf und fuhr los, zurück nach Hause, während er versuchte das Ganze mit Jaegar auszublenden.


End file.
